


Angel Of Small Death

by Bluhungryshrk



Series: WWE Fics [12]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Cuddles, Daniel And Dean Are Confused, M/M, Mild Smut, Rare Pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluhungryshrk/pseuds/Bluhungryshrk
Summary: Dean didn't exactly know when he started loving Daniel, but now, he quickly realised, that loving Daniel was all that he could do.





	Angel Of Small Death

**Author's Note:**

> honeslty this is really bad, but i will die with this ship.
> 
> also this is based on the song Angel Of Small Death & The Codeine Scene by Hozier

Daniel and Dean were not meant to be, that much was true, obvious even, but that didn't stop the pain.

Even if you know that the pain is coming, it doesn't stop the way that it devours you whole: slowly eating you away piece by piece until there is nothing left but the empty shell of what you used to be.

It was their last night together, they both knew that, and Dean didn't want it to end. If it was their last night, he was going to make it the best night of their lives.

The kiss that he pressed to Daniel's lips was soft, and unhurried, a complete contrast to the kisses that they usually share in their whatever 'this' was.

They were close to getting caught, there were too many close calls, and they both had enough sense to stop while they were ahead, to stop before anyone found out.

He just holds Daniel tighter in his arms as the time passes by. He presses another kiss to Daniel's lips, one that's slightly harder, and Daniel's reaction is immediate. Daniel opens his mouth and allows Dean to deepen the kiss, it's something that is pure instinct by now: Daniel closing his eyes as he lets Dean take control.

Daniel falls lightly back against the mattress as Dean's hands come up to hold Daniel close. His hands slide up and down Daniel's sides, Dean trying to remember every detail about Daniel that he can as the inevitability that he won't get to hold Daniel anymore, once they end what they have, crushes him.

His lips barely ever leave Daniel's, not even when they're stripping themselves of their clothes, leaving themselves in only their boxers.

Daniel's hands place firmly against Dean's shoulders, pushing against them so that Dean breaks the kiss. He instantly misses the way that Daniel's lips feel against his own, and his heart feels heavy.

"Dean?" Daniel whispers, and it's so quiet: barely audible and Dean almost misses it.

Dean looks down at him, and Daniel looks concerned, more concerned than he has the right to, and Dean just sighs, "I don't want this to end, Daniel."

Daniel stays silent, his lips pursed in a way that makes them even more desirable. Daniel's blue eyes stare deeply into his own, and Dean has to fight the urge to look away. Daniel opens his mouth to speak, but closes it before any words come out and Dean just sighs again, he knew it was a bad idea to say what he said. People just never feel the same way, do they?

Dean shifts to move away from Daniel but is stopped when Daniel grabs his bicep, preventing him from moving. Dean just stares at Daniel's hand, before looking up at him, swallowing thickly as his nerves take hold. Daniel just looks into his eyes again before admitting "I don't want this to end either."

Dean just raises his eyebrows, still hovering over Daniel: it was Daniel's idea to end things, he said there were just too many things going on, too many possibilities to get caught.

It seems like Daniel could read his mind, one of the things that Dean loved so much about him, as Daniel quickly added, "I know that I said we should stop this, but I don't want to. I like you, Dean... probably too much, and I don't want you to go."

"I don't want to leave, but you were right," Dean said, and Daniel just looked at him, hurt and confusion flickering in his eyes so much that it made Dean's heart hurt, "I mean, what if we get caught."

"We'll be more careful."

"What if someone finds out."

"Who cares if they do?"

"I care, Daniel! I care if they do!" Dean said, louder than he intended, but it still got the point across. Even more, hurt flickered in Daniel's eyes and Dean had never hated himself any more than he had knowing that it was him who was hurting Daniel like this.

The hurt was quickly replaced with anger, and Daniel shoved Dean off of him, moving off of the bed as he reached down to grab his trousers from their place on the floor.

Dean just sighed frustratedly, placing his elbows on his knees and hanging his head down as he made no attempt to move. He looked up to see Daniel putting on his belt and finally moved off of the bed, blocking Daniel's way to his shirt.

"What?" Daniel bit out and Dean had to try his hardest to not flinch from Daniel's anger.

"Daniel, c'mon j- just stop this."

"No Dean, I won't, you made it clear that we shouldn't continue this, so just step out of the way... please." Daniel started off strong, his voice hard, but trailed off as nothing more than a quiet whisper, not able to look Dean in the eyes.

"Daniel, I don't want to stop this, bu-"

"But what, Dean? If you're too ashamed to be caught with me, then maybe we should just end this. Dean, I love you, alright? And I don't want to continue ' _this_ ' if you're too embarrassed to even get caught with me, so I think that it's best if I just leave."

Daniel sidestepped Dean and started to move, only for Dean to block his way again, "No."

"No? What do you mean, no?"

"I'm not letting you leave."

Daniel just laughed bitterly, "You clearly don't want to continue this, so why do you care if I leave, huh? You're just too humiliated to be seen with me, aren't you?

"No, Daniel I-"

"W- Were you just stringing me along? Was that all I was to you: just a nice little fuck that you don't want to be seen with. Is that all I am to you?

"No, no, Daniel look-"

"No, Dean. Just admit that you're too ashamed to be with me, I know you think it."

"Dan-"

"Come on, Dean! Just say it, say that you're too embarrassed by me.

"No, Da-"

"Say it!" Daniel was close to him now, his face bright red from shouting and his chest heaving with anger.

"NO!" Dean shouted, so loudly that he saw Daniel's eyes widen slightly.

"I think I should leave," Daniel said, his voice now deathly calm, "this was clearly a mistake."

"No."

Daniel just closed his eyes, and sighed heavily, "Dean... just stop, we clearly should've stop-"

Daniel was stopped by Dean's mouth on his own, pushing Daniel roughly against the wall. Daniel made a loud grunt as he collided heavily with the wall, the noise making Dean's head spin, as Dean pinned Daniel's wrists above his head.

Dean pulled away, eventually, the both of them panting heavily, "I don't want you to leave, Daniel, I- I love you."

Daniel just looked up at him, his amazingly blue eyes staring softly at him, and Dean felt his breath hitch. Dean let go of Daniel's wrists, only for Daniel to grab his elbow and yank them together as their lips crashed.

The kisses that Dean gave Daniel were nothing like the ones when they first arrived, the kisses now were rough and demanding, as though reminding Dean that Daniel was there and that Daniel wanted to be his, only his.

Their hands blindly fumbled around Daniel's belt buckle, as Dean didn't want to break the kiss. Daniel eventually pulled away to look down and properly remove his belt, so Dean resorted to kissing and biting, the column of Daniel's neck, relishing in the low groans that Daniel gave him in response.

Upon hearing the belt buckle thud against the floor, Dean pulled away, saying, "Are you sure you want this?"

Daniel's hands came up to cradle either side of Dean's face, one of his thumbs ghosting over Dean's bottom lip, "God yes, Dean. I want you, need you."

Dean hastily connected their lips after Daniel's confession, loving the feeling of Daniel in his arms. The kiss deepened and soon enough, Daniel was laying on the bed, Dean towering over him.  
  
What happened after that was just a blur, his mind hazy as pleasure and lust took over.

 

Dean woke up before Daniel did, and he held him tightly as the seconds steadily ticked by. Daniel's head rested on Dean's chest, and Dean could feel Daniel's breaths fanning against his chest. His hand came up to gently run his fingers through Daniel's hair, smiling when Daniel sighed contentedly with too much voice. Daniel's arms tightened around Dean's waist as though his subconscious was worried that if he let go Dean would be lost forever.

It was horribly domestic, yet Dean longed for it. He was just annoyed that it took him too long to realise that it was Daniel that he wanted.

Daniel was like a drug: an addiction, one that Dean just couldn't give up.

He felt Daniel shift slightly and looked down at him. He grinned as he was met with Daniel sleepily looking up at him, his hair dishevelled and his eyes drooping closed slightly.

Daniel let his head drop back down against Dean's chest, mumbling out, "Morning" With a yawn.

"Good morning, Daniel," Dean said with a chuckle.

They both stayed in a comfortable silence, Dean's fingers still sliding through Daniel's hair in a soothing way.

It was Daniel who broke the silence, shifting so that he was on his elbows, as he looked up at Dean, his brows furrowed, "Did you actually mean that yesterday?"

"Did I mean what?"

"That you loved me."

Dean's mouth opened to make a perfect 'o' and as Daniel's head lowered in disappointment, he blurted out, "Yes, I meant it."

Daniel's head snapped back up, a delighted surprise etched onto his face, "Really?"

"Of course. Daniel, I love you, a lot actually, and I... I want more than ' _this_ '." Dean said, flailing his hands around to emphasise his feelings.

Daniel said eventually, "I want more as well."

They both stayed silent again, unsure of what to say, but this time it was Dean who broke the silence, "How much more do you want?"

Daniel leaned up, placing a hand on Dean's chest, as he connected their lips. It was soft: their lips barely grazed each others, and yet it made Dean breathless. His hand slid up to rest on Daniel's back, bringing the two closer together. Daniel moved his leg over Dean's waist, his muscular thighs bracketing Dean, as Daniel straddled him.

They eventually pulled away, only when all the oxygen in their lungs had left. Daniel pressed their foreheads together, Daniel's blue eyes staring into his own. His hands ran up and down Daniel's thighs, and Dean felt Daniel relax on top of him.

"I want that much more," Daniel said breathlessly.

"I can live with that."

Daniel just laughed and Dean felt his heart do flips in his chest. He was aware of his heart pounding in his chest, and he silently willed his heart to slow its beating, but it was to no avail.

Daniel must have noticed how fast his heart was racing as he said, "Your heart is beating so fast right now."

"I can't help it when the most beautiful man I've ever met is straddling me."

Daniel just smiled, "I can do more than that if you want."

Dean connected their lips together once more, his hands trailing up Daniel's body to rest on Daniel's hips.

"Do you want me?" Daniel whispered against Dean's lips, Daniel's hot breath making Dean shudder from underneath him.

"Of course I want you."

Daniel broke the kiss and instead resorting to trailing kisses down Dean's neck. Daniel moved down Dean's body, pressing kisses to every part of Dean that he could, and Dean felt his heartbeat impossibly faster with every time that Daniel's kisses lowered.

They started from his chest, swiftly moving to his stomach and then lower. Dean couldn't suppress the groan that he made as he felt the tight heat of Daniel's mouth.

Dean didn't exactly know when he started loving Daniel, but now, he quickly realised, that loving Daniel was all that Dean could do. He allowed his mind to be consumed by the lust that Daniel gave him, and couldn't think of any other person who he could love as much as he loved Daniel.

Even though Dean and Daniel were not meant to be, that didn't stop them from fighting with every inch of their being to stay together.


End file.
